las siete sirenas
by Meikyuu Buterfly
Summary: es una sorpresa solo lean va a ser algo lindo puesto t por sia caso
1. Chapter 1

Dawn:14

Zoey:14

May:14

Misty:15

Molly:13

Lyra:14

Cynthia:18

Paul:15

Kenny:14

Drew:14

Ash:15

Max:13

Silver:14

Era un dia normal en la region de Sinnoh y nuestro héroe Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta le ha ganado a la campeona actual de Sinnoh. Cynthia. Ahora están haciendo una fiesta en la playa de la ciudad de Sunnyshore para el. Invito a todos sus amigos, conocidos, familiares y rivales.

Cerca del mar están la chicas hablando tranquilamente.

"… entonces estaba a punto de ganarle al chico cuando su Floatzel uso aqua jet en Glameow y perdí. Pero no me arrepiento aprendi la lección de no…" Zoey no termino ya que se fijo en el collar que usaba Misty " Misty de donde sacaste ese collar?" Zoey le pregunto a Misty con la cara mas palida que un papel. Misty también se puso palida.

Eh?....¿ de donde lo he sacado ¿ pues…May tiene otro también!"

"Hey Dawn también! De donde lo sacaste?"

" n-no solo yo! Cynthia también tiene uno!"

" pero Lyra también!"

"Molly tiene otro!"

"todas tenemos uno!"

"de donde lo sacaste?" gritaron todas a la vez

"Hey que pasa no pueden dejar de gritar?" se burlo Gary

"cállate!" gritaron todas al mismo tiempo haciendo que el susodicho se encoja estilo anime.

"creo que algo les pasa y algo malo" se dijo para si mismo Max. Entoces noto el collar que todas llevaban. Una concha de mar atada al cuello de diferentes colores y con algo que parecían alitas. "no me digan que es lo que creo que es!" pensó alarmado" no puede ser….siete y todas reunidas aquí" entonces se fue corriendo hacia las chicas

"fuera de aquí!"

" yo se lo que esta pasando!" dice Max mientras las arrastra hacia la parte mas alejada de la playa

"yo se que May es especial no queridas princesas sirenas del Pacifico Norte, Océano Atlántico Sur, Océano Ártico, Océano Antártico, Pacifico Sur y Océano Ínidico. O no es cierto?"

"Como es que tu sabes?" Pregunto Molly

"May también lo es, por lo tanto yo sabria lo que es enrealidad"

"entonces tu eres un triton?" pregunto Lyra

"No, parece ser que mi ADN no es apto para tales cosa. Pero si puedo respirar bajo del agua. Que extraño…"

" Asi que somos……. Hermanas del mar!" gritaron tan fuerte que todos se voltearon a ver a unas chicas saltando arriba y abajo agarradas de las manos y dando grititos. Especialmente la gente se puso a ver a Cynthia ya que debe ser seria y todo eso, pero estaba mas alegre que una lombriz.

"Me pregunto que le pasara a Cynthia…" se pregunto Lucian, solo entonces Bertha se puso a reir mucho.

"Ahora que?"

"Creo ya conoció a las demás"

"eh?" pero Bertha salió en una fracción de segundo hacia las chicas

"Felicitaciones en su encuentro Princesas Sirenas" se rio Bertha

Las chicas estaban muy palidas, todas excepto Cynthia.

"No se preocupen ella sabe todo" las tranquilizo Cynthia

"pheww….."

"bueno que hacen aquí? La gente las esta viendo con cara de que les pasa a estas, actúen natural."

"Natural? Después de esto?" se rio Zoey

"después de que hemos encontrado a nuestras hermanas?" dijo Dawn fingiendo estar herida

"Ahora somos hermanas. Cierto?"

"Si!" gritaron y golpeando el aire con sus puños, eso gano mas miradas extrañas. Entonces se acerca Ash a ellas.

"Les pasa algo están gritando mucho, Misty viste un Wurmple o algo asi?"

"N-no solo estamos felices todas de ser amigas nada mas je je"

"¬¬. Bueno si necesitas algo me llamas ok?"

Entonces la mente de Misty empezó a divagar ´ya se que hare!´ en ese momento reunió a las chicas y les pregunto si querían ir a viajar juntas a la región Joya. Ellas alegremente dijeron que sí.

"Hey Ash!" Misty llamo a Ash

"dime."

"que tal si viajamos a la Region Joya hay concursos y muchos gimnasios allí. Y que tal si invitamos a nuestros amigos y rivales, te parece?" propuso Misty

"genial! Mañana veremos a quienes llevaremos."

"bueno May, Dawn, Molly, Zoey, Lyra, Cynthia y Max quieren ir. A quien mas invitamos?"

"No se mira!" Ash apunto a Lyra Invitando a Silver al viaje. El dijo algo y ella se puso a dar saltitos pequeños. Dijo que si.

"hey mira a Dawn!" ella estaba rogándole algo a Paul, el se niega. Dawn esta a su derecha, el se voltea, luego a su izquierda, lo agarra del brazo, del otro, y luego se ha subido a su espalda! El suspira, ella lo abraza. Y el sorprendentemente se sonroja.

"y mira a Zoey" ella esta hablando con Kenny, se rien y se van a la mesa de bocadillos

"parece que ya están invitando sin nuestro permiso…" dijeron a la vez con una gotita en la cabeza

Cynthia a su vez hablaba con Lucian y este asintió.

Molly se acerco a Max y le propuso ir al viaje. El con mucha energía acepto y se dieron un choque de palmas.

May dijo sobre el viaje a Drew el dijo algo fuera de tono, ella le grito y el de la nada le da una rosa.

_En la habitación de Misty en el Centro Pokémon:_

"estoy tan nerviosa. Que hago? Oh, ya se! Voy a la playa y me relajo un poco para mañana. Eso es!" Misty sale de su habitación y se va hacia la parte mas alejada de la playa y acto se guido se tira al agua y su forma cambia. Su cabello corto se vuelve mas largo, y mas ondulado, sus piernas son reemplazadas por una cola rosa y una conchas rosas para un bra. El la cabeza lleva una corona pequeña rosa hecha de pequeñas perlas rosadas.

Se sienta en una roca viendo el horizonte y empieza a cantar:

_Impulsada por el viento del atardecer,  
iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris,  
oí una melodía antes del amanecer,  
y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar. _

En ese momento Ash se asoma al balcón para pensar acerca de el viaje que tendrá mañana, cuando oyo una voz, no la reconoció pero hera hermosa.

"una s-sirena!" dijo bajito para no ser escuchado__

La aves ya veo volar, hacia oriente se alejarán,  
ven, yo de un atajo se para ir a la isla del tesoro.  


Misty balanceo su cola y con una mano se acaricio el cabello

_En el paraíso de los siete mares,  
tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrá transmitir el amor.  
De los siete mares la melodía,  
aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,  
nunca jamás la voy a olvidar._

Cuando el nubarrón pudo desaparecer, se ocultó por detrás del arco iris,  
y se iluminó el cielo del anochecer,  
como perlas las estrellas, pudieron al fin brillar.

Y desde el sur, oígo silvar, ya es el tiempo de madurar,  
ven, las aventuras son lo mejor para empezar.  


Ash no dejaba de mirar a la misteriosa chica

_Todos este viaje hemos de emprender,  
es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz, es la emoción y las lágrimas, piensa en fúturo te sientes audaz.  
De los siete mares la melodía,  
aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, desde que yo la pude oír,  
nunca jamás la voy a olvidar._

Y tan rápida como llego se tiro a las aguas y se fue nadando.

"wow, una sirena y la vi…..Chicos tienen que oir esto miren me encontré algo increíble."

"que quieres ahora, estoy cansado y mañana nos vamos al viajucho ese que organisaron tu y tu novia" le contesto Paul

"solo des pierta a los demás.

"hn."

Despertaron a los demás, los cuales estaba bien depeinados.

" los he reunido aquí para contarles algo maravilloso que vi en el mar"

"Un Mantike?"pregunto Max

"no"

"Un Magicarp azul?"

"no"

"entonces que?" pregunto Drew

"preparence para lo que van a oir…….yo vi una………SIRENA!"

Cri cri cri

"hahahahahahahahaha……creo que tomaste demasiado ponche de baya sitrus." Dijo Silver

"pero de verdad yo vi una sirena"

"Mira Ash esto queda entra amigos….dejemos esto aquí y olvida esa locura de la sirena eso no existe. Solo estas cansado y muy nervioso por que mañana empezaremos nuestras nuevas aventuras, eso es todo. Solo vete a dormir." Dijo Max saliendo de su habitación

"y tu adonde vas?" pregunto Drew

"a-a desearle las buenas noches a mi hermana. Adiós"

y Max salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

"Quien fue la idiota que salió en forma de sirena" exclamo

"eh?" preguntaron todas a la vez

"hola chicas ya regrese de nadar un poco." Dijo Misty entando a la habitación

"tu!" grito Max acorralando a Misty

"Y ahora que hice?"

"pues tu pequeño paseíto fue presenciado por Ash quien armo una revolución alla y casi nos descubre! Eso no te dice nada!"

"ooopppsss?"

"no tienes remedio. Bueno sean mas cuidadosas ya que estamos viajando con humanos y las pueden descubrir. Buenas noches y hasta mañana."


	2. cantantes profesionales y busted princes

Hola ya regrese, gracias lucia- nami por tu review. Ahora con la historia!allons!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Misty despierta… despierta ya!" grito una chica de cabellos azules

"ugh…Que pasa?"

"Hoy empezamos nuestras nuevas aventuras!" le dijo la pequeña de cabellos castaños con un lindo lazo azul de un lado de la cabeza

"Pero que miras alistarse ya!" grito May

"uy si ya voy"

_Después de que desayunaron ya iban por el barco que los guiaría a la Region Joya. Desbordaron en el puerto de la ciudad Perla._

"wow que hermoso es este lugar" dijo Misty

"Donde estarán las salas de concursos" se pregunto May

"Bueno en el folleto dice que allí" dijo Molly apuntando hacia la derecha sin levantar la vista del folleto.

Molly seguía leyendo hasta que se choco con Max y callo de culo en el pavimento.

"ow.." se quejo Molly

Max le ofreció la mano para ayudarla.

"g-gracias"

"yo me inscribiré primero. El ultimo que llegue es un Slowpoke!" Grito May

"Yo voy a ganar!" dijo desfiante Drew

Total que todos los que iban a participar en los concursos se fueron corriendo como locos, esas personas fueron entre los primeros loco-digo personajes Molly, Dawn, Misty, Kenny y para variar y sorpresa de todos Cynthia.

_En la sala de concursos……_

"Que!" gritaron todos al llegar viendo un afiche que la recepcionista les mostraba.

"Que pasa?" pregunto Ash a todos.

"Aparte de tener que usar ropa formal tenemos que cantar!" Gritaron las chicas

"Y bueno?"

"Es que….miedo escénico…..para cantar" dijeron las chicas

"Por eso es es que los hombres estamos hechos para el publico" dijeron Kenny y Drew.

"QUE NI SE LES OCURRA YO GANARE!JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!" gritaron todas al mismo tiempo haciendo que Kenny y Drew se encojan estilo anime.

"Pero lo primero que haremos será ir de……." Empezó Zoey

"COMPRAS!" Dijeron todas al unisono.

Después de inscribirse fueron al centro comercial Punta Perla Pacific para comprar sus preciosos vestidos. Claro arrastraron a los chicos con ellas. Pobres almas de Arceus.

_Al dia siguiente…………._

"Gracias por venir al Pearl Palace! Damas y caballeros os presento a la concursante numero 1……Dawn Hikari!" grito la MC.

Dawn salió a escena con un vestido igual al de Hanon en Mermaid Melody. El traje era hermoso, hasta a Paul le resultaba difícil cerrar la boca.

Empieza la música:

_Miro el cielo azul y al cambiar de color,_

_sin hacer ningún ruido regreso al pasado,_

Dawn da una media vuelta

_vuelven todos los recuerdos envueltos en luz._

_Más allá y en el mar alguien siente dolor,_

_tengo la sensación de que alguien llora,_

_que triste estoy,_

_mi corazón siente el peso de la inquietud._

Dawn apunta hacia Paul, sin darse cuenta. Él se pone rojo

_Y te suplico ayúdame,_

_por que el destino yo puedo conocer._

_Al ver las estrellas brillar siempre me han sabido guíar._

Apunta hacia el cielo y se lleva la mano al pecho, cierra los ojos.

_Es el oceano brillante azul,_

_que yo amo tanto como lo amas tú._

Agarra el Microfono con ambas manos y guiñe al publico.

_Hay que reunir el poder para el futuro hoy proteger._

_Una persona hay a quien amar,_

_hay un lugar al que pertenecer._

_Para salvar el azul_

_con los sentimientos mas puros que podamos mantener_

termina la canción y hace una reverencia al publico y jueces.

"estuvo perfecto un 10 para ti querida." Dijo el Sr. Yamasaki

"fue hermoso me hizo llorar un 10 para ti querida." Dijo la enfermera Joy local

"10 me has dejado sin palabras" dijo la cantante pop del momento Karella.

"Wow, y con eso tiene untotla de 30 puntos. Ahora con la siguiente concursante…..Zoey Nozomi!"

Entro a escena Zoey con el traje que usaba Karen.

Empieza la música:

_Salio el sol estoy muy feliz (estoy muy feliz)_

_pero mis lagrimas no pueden parar_

_quiero saber si has estado aqui (estado aqui)_

_brillando asi continuamente en el mismo cielo_

_esto es un sueño que deseo (quiero estar junto a ti)_

_pero yo creo en nosotros..._

_El viento de la aurora lleva el sonido de mi deseo_

_seguro que llegara porque con todas fuerzas yo lo confio_

_incluso si ambas vidas estan bajo un cielo cruzado_

_nuestros corazones son uno y ambos tenemos ese deseo._

_Ahora que estoy sufriendo aqui (sufriendo aqui)_

_esperando a que oigas mi deseo_

_pero yo se que llegó a ti (llegó a ti)_

_incluo fue a parar hasta el cielo azul_

_y cuando vengas vendras a mi (vendras a mi a besarme)_

_y entonces yo sonreire..._

_Para estar juntos tu y yo como haciamos antes_

_no discutiremos nuevamente porque a ti yo te amo_

_y yo se que me quieres como nunca me has querido_

_sin duda tu y yo somos el uno para el otro._

_esto es un sueño que deseo (quiero estar junto a ti)_

_pero yo creo en nosotros..._

_El viento de la aurora lleva el sonido de mi deseo_

_seguro que llegara porque con todas fuerzas yo lo confio_

_incluso si ambas vidas estan bajo un cielo cruzado_

_nuestros corazones son uno y ambos tenemos ese deseo._

_El viento de la aurora lleva el sonido de mi deseo_

_seguro que llegara porque con todas fuerzas yo lo confio_

_y yo se que me quieres como nunca me has querido_

_sin duda tu y yo somos el uno para el otro._

Zoey apunta a Kenny.

Kenny no paraba de mirar a aquella belleza frente a sus ojos" creo que le gusto" dijo esperanzado Kenny. Los resultados fueron los mismos con Zoey, un puntaje perfecto.

"Tenemos a una excelentes cantantes aquí! Ahora les presentamos a Molly Orangge. Denle un aplauso a la pequeña cantante!"

El vestido de Molly era igual al de Seira.

_Los sueños y el amor se unificaran_

_Porque yo, cambiaré el presente triste por_

_polvo de estrellas_

_Si crees en ti..._

_Mantén orgullo de haber nacido aquí,_

_Y no ocultes tu fuerte y angelical_

_mirada del resto del mundo._

_Por el bien de este sueño de paz,_

_Préstame tu fuerza para poder así yo nacer._

_Quiero volverme amor..._

_Siempre te miro y siempre a tu lado estoy,_

_No temas al destino pues tu puedes seguir hacia adelante_

_con tu valor..._

_Para poder alumbrar la oscura inmensidad,_

_Te mostraré lo que es la luz_

_y te enseñaré a vivir feliz, puro y de corazón._

_Por el bien de el amor, que es real._

_Si vas con decisión hasta tu destino puede cambiar._

_Y volverse algo mejor._

_Por el bien de este sueño de paz,_

_Préstame tu fuerza para poder así yo nacer._

_Quiero volverme amor..._

Mismos reultados perfectos con ella.

"……. La señorita May Maple!"

May salió con el vestido de Rina

Yo fui una naufraga  
una hoja entre ráfagas  
Pero un presentimiento saltarín  
me decía que este día llegaría al fin  
Me sumió en la confusión  
el dolor de mi corazón  
Yo pensaba que nadie se fijaba en mi soledad  
pero tu intuición vió con claridad

_Que soy solo una estrella sobre la que cayó  
una gota de amor que me ha hecho fuerte  
Y si vivo con miedo a perderte no lucho con valor  
Voy dejando mi huella, mi camino hago yo  
cabalgando en la luna hasta tenerte  
Porque se que la suerte me predestinó  
Me dio mi pedacito de amor  
Encontré mi pedacito de amor_

Me sumió en la confusión  
el dolor de mi corazón  
Yo pensaba que nadie se fijaba en mi soledad  
pero tu intuición vió con claridad

Que soy solo una estrella sobre la que cayó  
una gota de amor que me ha hecho fuerte  
Y si vivo con miedo a perderte no lucho con valor  
Voy dejando mi huella, mi camino hago yo  
cabalgando en la luna hasta tenerte  
Porque se que la suerte me predestinó  
Me dio mi pedacito de amor  
Encontré mi pedacito de amor

Que soy solo una estrella sobre la que cayó  
una gota de amor que me ha hecho fuerte  
Y si vivo con miedo a perderte no lucho con valor  
Voy dejando mi huella, mi camino hago yo  
cabalgando en la luna hasta tenerte  
Porque se que la suerte me predestinó  
Me dio mi pedacito de amor  
Encontré mi pedacito de amooor

Tenemos las mismas calificaciones y un Drew bien patidifuso al horno y vino tinto. Sáquenlo del horno y verán que esta mas rojo, que hasta una baya Chery estaría celosa de este Drew asado y bien rojo.

Con Lyra:

Iba vestida igual que Noelle.

Silver al ver que la expresión infantil de Lyra estaba reemplaza por una sonrisa de una joven madura y para el sensual?

Empieza la música:

_Porque hoy más que ayer  
la luz de estrellas vemos brillar  
a todo el mundo a cada ser  
este mensaje les queremos mandar.  
Porque hay que romper  
el círculo de lucha y dolor  
y convencer a los que más  
quieren dañar odiando el amor.  
Abrid los ojos por que el amor  
nos dio la vida nos dio la luz  
y sin rencor  
El espíritu elevar hasta el cielo azul_

Los milagros dan vida nueva a la canción  
y al corazón.  
Que puede ser capaz de entender  
la pena que siente tu desilusión.  
Canta con afán la nota primordial  
tan natural  
que es la raíz del vientre feliz  
de nuestra común  
Sinfonía Maternal!

Silver sintió como su cara se camuflageaba con su cabello rojo sangre.

Los mismos resultados que las demás.

Con Misty:

Ella iba vestida como Luchia pero con su cabello suelto y aun naranja palido.

_Con la melodía que el oleaje tejió,  
mi sentimiento creció. Los ojos tengo que cerrar.  
Siempre al recordar esos mensajes que vi,  
polvo de estrellas y mar, que grabo en mi corazón.  
La confianza plena nos da mucha fuerza y decisión.  
_

Mira a Ash y le guiñe un ojo.

_Un sueño,  
como una flecha refulgente,  
es mi oración que va impaciente,  
al fondo del amor mas transparente.  
_

Apunta hacia el cielo.

_Un sueño,  
que está en el fondo de tus ojos.  
Yo lucharé contra el temor  
para proteger siempre el amor_

Y terminamos con Ash que se parecía a su Pikachu por tener las mejillas tan sonrojadas. "Yo he escuchado esa voz antes…." Pensó.

"wow, que sorpresa! La campeona de Sinnoh esta concursando! Denle un gran aplauso a Cynthia!"

Cynthia iba vestida como Coco.

_hundida en un mar atormentador  
casi derrotada y presa  
me liberare de todo y mirare  
cara a cara al amor  
porque mil veces me levantare  
manteniendo mi promesa  
aunque el agua en el aire  
hirviendo ya este  
bajo un sol abrasador  
es como un rayo ardiente  
su calor,su calor,su calor  
mas mi cancion emerge  
con vigor,con vigor,con vigor  
y me salvo,ya me salvo  
melodia valiente  
latidos vibrantes del amor  
latidos potentes son  
testigos de una unica verdad  
que se refleja en un brillante espejo nitido  
y que el mundo inundara  
la fuerza del amor hoy resurgira  
y una armonia nueva y mas perfecta nace ya_

los mismos resultados y un Elite Cuatro babeando por Cynthia……

"Ay….que pena el dia se ha hecho largo mañana continuaremos con el concurso, porque el Sr. Yamasaki esta dormido….. nos vemos mañana!"

_En los camerinos……_

"Como pueden cantar asi?" gritaron los chicos

"Dones especiales……" dijeron todas

"a mi me sale natural si pienso en el Mar" Dijo Zoey

"Y de donde sacaron los vestidos?" Pregunto Silver

"los escojimos con el corazón" rio Lyra

"Pero…Porque sus canciones tienen que ver siempre con el Mar?" Pregunto Drew

Las chicas se miraron y se rieron nerviosamente.

"Pura coincidencia." Respondió Cynthia

"hmm…… bueno me voy al puerto." Anuncio Dawn

Dawn salió al puerto y se sento en la playa abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. Estaba llorando. "por que Paul no me dijo nada sobre mi show?" pensó ella

Ella no sabia que alguien la estaba viendo. Paul. El se iba a acercar cuando ella se paro y empezó a cantar.

_Abre la puerta al paraiso_

_y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar_

_te dire donde podemos ir,_

_donde el mundo debe estar_

_¡yo se el lugar!_

_al verte al principio_

_senti a los angeles sonreir_

_la lluvia del cielo era brillante._

Ella se tiro al agua y lo que Paul vio no tenia crédito. Una sirena. Y siguió cantando.

_ya estas en mi mundo,_

_ya eres un tesoro para mi_

_la sensacion es tan radiante_

_el dia que llegaste a mi_

_tan prodigioso fue que yo jamas lo olvidare_

_¡yo te quiero!_

Dawn nado de derecha a izquierda.

_abre la puerta al paraiso_

_y mira que hay tras el sol, tras el mar_

_te dire donde podemos ir,_

_donde el mundo debe estar_

_alli podremos ya buscar la historia_

_que te fascine siempre, yo voy a intentar_

_cogeme la mano y ven,_

_puedes tu sueño realizar_

_¡yo se el lugar!_

Acto seguido se sento en una roca y miro donde se encontraba Paul. Lo vio.

"Paul?" pregunto con incertidumbre mientras el se incorporaba y caminaba hacia ella. El asintió.

"Dawn?" dijo Paul mientras se acercaba mas a ella. Ella asintió.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto el mientras encaramaba la roca de ella-

"Yo naci asi"

"eres una," le costaba decir la palabra "sirena?"

"corrección, Princesa Sirena de la Perla Aguamarina." Dijo con pena

"Por favor no digas nada ya basta con que Ash sospeche de nuestra existencia."

"tu eras esa sirena?" pregunto Paul algo celoso

"No fue Misty."

"Hay mas?"

"si pero tendras que venir con migo al centro pokemon allí tentre que explicarle a las demás sobre lo que paso hoy."

"si"

"espera debo convertirme en mi forma humana."

Y con eso ella se convirtió en su forma humana.

"bueno que esperas cárgame"

"por que?"

"porque si me mojo me convierto de nuevo en sirena y perderíamos tiempo asi que cárgame"

"bien"

_En el centro pokemon:_

"como que el te descubrió, y de paso le contate todo!" grito Max apuntando a Paul

"pero Paul no dira nada, verdad Paul?" el asintió

"bueno pero si dices algo tendremos que convertirte en un Magicarp." Dijo Max con tono amenazador.

"bien"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eso es lo mas largo que he escrito. R&R PLIZ


End file.
